Hong Kong
Overview Hong Kong is a town by kcod. History Pre-Hong Kong Hong Kong was a sandy patch of land consisting a crafting table and nine cobblestone walls. Settlement kcod arrived in Hong Kong by walking from Central Russia and built a base there at the 17th of December. And built it underground as protection from invaders. He contacted Igdibahu and asked to be part of Edinburgh. And Igdibahu agreed, so kcod stated leaving underground and built the town of Hong Kong. Edinburgh kcod and Igdibahu started building Hong Kong bit by bit. First was claiming the first chunk of Hong Kong which was at 21st December 2017. By three days, the whole of Hong Kong was claimed by Edinburgh as an outpost. While this was happening, Britain fell at the 27th of December, causing Hong Kong to have a discussion about independence. Independence Hong Kong held a vote on Independence and everyone from British towns voted yes for Hong Kong Independence. So the Hong Kong Independence Ceremony was held at the Hong Kong Conference Center. And the town of Hong Kong was established at the 29th of December 2017. (BeeCow, Igdibahu, Coffeetom and GeneralRhombus attended the event) In new years, Hong Kong got 3 new members and joined the United Kingdom A Month Anniversary Hong Kong has grown fast after a month, two outposts have been made, buildings demolished and rebuilt. A hotel was built! But at the 18th of January, three members joined Hong Kong! But some unfortunate cases followed. Two new members are suspected of doing forbidden stuff in Hong Kong, thus losing their status. The Hong Kong Police force stepped in and said "This is the worst case i've ever seen" -Dunnmore. https://docs.google.com/document/d/10vQ4MdVdkmxLhhnSb3Kiz_1ZbIXrMuVuDUjZFR-R--o/edit?usp=sharing for more information, read the case here. Wars Hong Kong got into the Siege of Kowloon where United Empire and French_Union decided to take Hong Kong. And The Siege of Lan Shek Wan, which is the second attack by the United Empire Achievements Hong Kong is the most urbanized town in the United Kingdom by 92.2% In less than two days, Hong Kong has made two outposts It might be the fastest growing town in the server at one point. In 1 month from a sandy patch, now Hong Kong is a town with 10 members. Hong Kong has town status at the 18th of January 2018 Politics Hong Kong has one political party, which is the Lan Shek Wan Party. Diplomacy Unofficial Flag There are 2 flags for Hong Kong. One is the unofficial flag of Hong Kong (非官方香港國旗) which is a purple banner with a white filled flower in the middle. Official Flag Hong Kong's official flag (香港國旗) is a blue banner with a yellow flower and a white dot. Anthem of Hong Kong https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qu_FSptjRic Beyond - Boundless Oceans, Vast Skies Beyond - 海闊天空 Places to see Hong Kong Obelisk 香港塔 The Hong Kong Obelisk is built to commemorate the original underground base which is now used for farming. Its height is 128 blocks high with four observation decks. You use a ladder to go to different levels of the obelisk Hong Kong Hotel 香港酒店 It would house anyone passing by or wanting to stay in Hong Kong the night. It would have a view of the Pearl River Estuary and the harbour. Rooms cost around 1-5 gold. With A garden and a beach resort on the roof. Hong Kong Gardens 香港花園 It’s a small garden on the 2nd floor of the Lantau Tower. It houses a couple of plants to see. Fort Robert 羅拔堡 (Knocked Down) A fort that protected Hong Kong from the Siege of Lan Shek Wan. Was the first fort ever built to protecting Hong Kong. Hong Kong International Finance Center 香港國際大厦 Where finance will flourish. Ask kcod for more info. See Also How To Get A Hong Kong Permit? Hong Kong Basic Law Hong Kong is Haunted Hong Kong Discord!Category:Towns